


Heart Strings

by cyarikaa



Series: Asra Alnazar [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Other, Slow Dancing, Touchy-Feely, he is so gentle with you then, takes place at the VERY beginning of The Arcana story, when all your know is Asra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyarikaa/pseuds/cyarikaa
Summary: “Hold onto me.” He said, and you did not know why, you did not understand it, but you did it.You wrapped your arms around Asra’s neck because - as always when you were with him - something just felt right.You had not known Asra long - you had not known anything for long… not since your accident -but Asra always felt right. He always felt safe. He always felt like home.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Series: Asra Alnazar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Heart Strings

**Author's Note:**

> _[PROMPT:](https://cyarikaprompts.tumblr.com/post/643402201294946304/%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%A7-%F0%9D%90%92%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%B1%F0%9D%90%AE%F0%9D%90%9A%F0%9D%90%A5-%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%9C%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%AC-%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%9F-%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%9F%F0%9D%90%9F%F0%9D%90%9E%F0%9D%90%9C%F0%9D%90%AD%F0%9D%90%A2%F0%9D%90%A8%F0%9D%90%A7)_ my muse slow dances with your muse with no music playing

Asra always knew what to do to make you smile,  
to make your heart fill and a warmth rise in your stomach,  
to make you feel loved endless, to let you know you were special.

"Come on. Take it."

He would always hover over you when he said it, standing tall above the chair where  
you were seated with a hand extended to you.

He knew how upset you were, how hard you had been working. Asra always knew. It was odd… Everytime you were upset or hurt you would feel a small twinge of comfort in your mind - like a quiet voice telling you everything would be alright - and then your heart would pulse, beating a bit faster, and suddenly he was there with sweet words coming from his lips and a hand extended to you, like he had felt it in his heart that you needed him.

"You know what we have to do." He would whisper with a golden smile painted on his rosey cheeks, "Take my hand."

You always did take his hand. When he wore that soft, gentle smile you would take it whether you felt like it or not, whether you thought it would help or not you did, because - no matter what you thought - it _always_ did help to take Asra’s hand. It always helped to let him lead you away into whatever world of whimsy he had planned for you.

This time that world was not so far away.

Asra’s hands gripped tightly onto yours when you finally did place them in his.  
“Thank you.” He whispered, pulling your weight from the chair and onto your feet, then pulling your body against his.

“What are you doing, Asra?”

It was typical of Asra to grab hold of you, to touch your hands or to grab your face.  
He had always been affectionate and delicate and loving (despite his quiet and mysterious nature) when it came to you.  
But Asra had never held you like _this_ before.

Asra had never pulled you into his chest and wrapped his arms around your waist, and  
his hands had never rubbed small circles along your back as he placed a gentle kiss onto your cheek…  
yet, here he was, doing it all as if he had done it a thousand times before.

“Hold onto me.” He said, and you did not know why, you did not understand it, but you did.  
You wrapped your arms around Asra’s neck because - as always when you were with him - something just felt _right_.

You had not known Asra long - you had not known anything for long… not since your accident -  
but Asra always felt right. He always felt safe. He always felt like _home_.

“ are you doing _now_ , Asra?” You asked again, quickly tucking your face into the crook of  
his neck as he caused a gentle smile to grow along your lips when his grip along your hips tightened.

“Dancing with you.” He said, running a gentle hand through your hair.  
And before you could even deny him, question him, stop him, Asra was moving his feet.  
He was swaying side to side, moving your body along with his to a rhythm he had created.

“There is no music.” You said

“There doesn’t have to be.” He answered, “Can’t you hear that rhythm?”  
And he was right, somehow. You could hear his heart beating in his chest, slowly and steady, matching your  
own in time. It was that beat you both moved to, a slow and steady rhyme only the two of you could dance to.

“Do you feel better yet?” He asked, his lips against your ear, gently whispering to you as the both  
of you swayed back and forth.

Truthfully, you had not even thought about it. Your mind had completely escaped the thought of your magic,  
your past, your need to improve, to be better, to be how you used to be (however that was). Your mind  
had gone fuzzy at his touch and from his words, at the sound of your hearts beating together. It was not until  
he asked you then that you realized how much you truly _did_ feel better, how much your heart had lightened just like his.

“Yes.” You whispered, placing your hands on his face, watching as a warm smile appeared there, “Thank you.”  
And suddenly the music came to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> ･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* _[come find me, babes](https://cyarika-writes.carrd.co/)_ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
